randy_cunningham_nastoletni_ninjapolishfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Randy Cunningham: Nastoletni Ninja
Randy Cunningham: Nastoletni Ninja center Ogólne Randy Cunningham: Nastoletni Ninja (ang. Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, 2012-2015) – amerykański serial animowany stworzony przez Jeda Elinoffa i Scotta Thomasa. Wyprodukowany przez Titmouse, Inc. i Boulder Media Limited. Światowa premiera serialu miała miejsce 17 września 2012 roku na amerykańskim Disney XD. W Polsce premiera serialu odbyła się 25 lutego 2013 roku na kanale Disney XD. Fabuła Serial opowiada o Randym Cunninghamie, który pewnego dnia dowiaduje się, że został wybrany na nowego obrońcę miasta. Jako nieustraszony ninja będzie chronił przed złem mieszkańców Norrisville. W każdej sytuacji może liczyć na wsparcie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Howarda. Spis odcinków SERIA PIERWSZA 13.08.2012 25.02.2013 01 Pierwsza szafka od lewej Last Stall on the Left 17.09.2012 02 Chcesz być fajny? Got Stank? 18.09.2012 09.03.2013 03 Myślisz, że jesteś odporny? So U Think U Can Stank 19.09.2012 09.03.2013 04 McFist atakuje McFists of Fury 20.09.2012 10.03.2013 05 Plotkarz Gossip Boy 24.09.2012 16.03.2013 06 Dom tysiąca glutów House of 1,000 Boogers 25.09.2012 30.03.2013 07 Kosz na potwory Monster Dump 26.09.2012 16.03.2013 08 Atak morderczych ziemniaków Attack of the Killer Potatoes 27.09.2012 10.03.2013 09 Opowieść o złotym notatniku The Tale of the Golden Doctor’s Note 15.10.2012 02.06.2013 10 Powstanie Driscolla Dawn of the Driscoll 15.10.2012 02.06.2013 11 Noc żywych McFizzlesów Night of the Living McFizzles 16.10.2012 30.03.2013 12 Viva El Nomicon Viva El Nomicon 17.10.2012 23.03.2013 13 30 sekund do matmy 30 Seconds to Math 18.10.2012 14 Potworny apel Monster Drill 03.12.2012 09.06.2013 15 Bombowa, cicha noc Silent Punch, Deadly Punch 27.07.2013 16 Ninja obóz Ninja Camp 04.03.2013 16.06.2013 17 Potwór do przyszłości Stank’d to the Future 18 Kosiarze fal Wave Slayers 11.03.2013 23.06.2013 19 W poszukiwaniu miecza Sword Quest 20 Nowy uczeń w szkole Nukid on the Block 18.03.2013 30.06.2013 21 Zwycięzca Weinerman Up 22 Straszne święto szkoły Evil Spirit Week 25.03.2013 04.08.2013 23 Der Potwór Klub Der Monster Klub 24 Rozwalacz grobów: film Grave Puncher: the Movie! 29.06.2013 13.11.2013 25 Ucieczka z wyspy odsiadki Escape from Detention Island 26 Bash Johnson: nastoletni ninja Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja 06.07.2013 20.11.2013 27 Tele-głąby Shoob Tube 28 Zapach opętania o poranku Stanks Like Teen Spirit 13.07.2013 27.11.2013 29 Poszukiwacze zaginionego Nomiconu Raiders of the Last Nomicon 30 Geneza planety Robo-małp Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes 20.07.2013 04.12.2013 31 Stowarzyszenie wąsaczy Secret Stache 32 Czas hip-hopokalipsy Hip Hopocalypse Now 26.08.2013 25.12.2013 33 McStrach McFear Factor 05.10.2013 34 Randy Cunningham i klucz Czarnoksiężnika Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer’s Key 12.10.2013 18.12.2013 35 Tożsamość ninjy The Ninja Identity 36 Ninja rządzi The Ninja Supremacy 19.10.2013 29.03.2014 37 Wejście do Nomiconu Enter the Nomicon 38 Wjazd na bagno Swampy Seconds 26.10.2013 05.04.2014 39 McSaszeda McSatchle 40 Bąk-topia Fart-Topia 02.11.2013 12.04.2014 41 Walka o szorciaki The McHugger Games 42 McDziwaki McFreaks 09.11.2013 11.12.2013 43 Zakochany Czarnoksiężnik Sorcerer in Love 18.11.2013 44 Wojna na żarty Pranks for Nothing 18.01.2014 19.04.2014 45 Lucjusz Błyskopiącha Lucious O’Thunderpunch 46 Przynieś mi łeb Ranginalda Bajgl Bring Me the Head of Ranginald Bagel! 25.01.2014 26.04.2014 47 Weinerman testuje, Cunningham poleca Weinerman Tested, Cunningham Approved 48 Zakochany Czarnoksiężnik 2: Zemsta Czarownicy Sorcerer in Love 2: Sorcerer’s Revenge 01.02.2014 03.05.2014 49 Uzbrojony i jednoręki McOne Armed and Dangerous 50 Skok do Nomiconu Shloomp! There It Is! 08.02.2014 10.05.2014 51 Randy Cunningham: Trzynastowieczny ninja Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja 52 SERIA DRUGA 19.07.2014 04.03.2015 53 Odrurowanie Flume-Igation 54 Bitwa o basen On the Poolfront 29.09.2014 02.03.2015 55 Powrót Catfisha Welcome Back Catfish 56 Jak ryba w zupie All the Juice that's Fish to Swim 30.09.2014 03.03.2015 57 Niespodzianka dla Juliana Julian's Birthday Surprise 58 Prawdziwe bracholstwo True Bromance 01.10.2014 05.03.2015 59 Opętana kapela Unstank My Hart 60 Whoopee 2: Gniew Whoopiego 2 Whoopee 2: The Wrath of Whoopee 2 02.10.2014 06.03.2015 61 Moja kiełbasa M-m-my Bologna 62 Wszyscy razem zaśpiewajmy Everybody Ninj-along 03.10.2014 09.03.2015 63 Fabryka ciągutek Fudge Factory 64 Najlepsi kumple Best Buds 10.10.2014 10.03.2015 65 Otto zaginął Otto Know Better 66 Kumpelowe zniszczenia Brolateral Damage 17.10.2014 11.03.2015 67 Upiorny strachaż Let the Wonk One In 68 Klątwa Kleksiarza The Curse of Mudfart 27.11.2014 12.03.2015 69 Najpierw strzelaj, potem laseruj Shoot First, Ask Questions Later 70 Ninjcepcja Ninjaception 03.12.2014 09.08.2015 71 Wesołej Chanuki Happy Hanukkah, Howard Weinerman 72 Śnieg-Klahoma Snow Klahoma! 16.03.2015 13.03.2015 73 Wolny dzień Randy’ego Randy Cunningham's Day Off 74 Wolna chata Bro-ing Down the House 23.03.2015 08.08.2015 75 Życie w zaczubieniu Living in Shooblivion! 76 McNinję sponsoruje McFist McNinja - Brough to You by McFist 30.03.2015 10.08.2015 77 Genialny umysł Mastermind of Disastermind 78 Krzepki odkrywca The Brawn Also Rises 06.04.2015 11.08.2015 79 Debbie węszy Debbie Meddle 80 Czas Aplopalipsy Aplopalypse Now 13.04.2015 12.08.2015 81 Rorg: Bohater z przeszłośći Rorg: A Hero of a Past 82 Mort-al Combat Mort-al Combat 20.04.2015 13.08.2015 83 Sobota w szkole Wonkin' For the Weekend 84 Ninjafanka Ninjafan 27.04.2015 14.08.2015 85 Kiedy Howie poznał Randy'ego When Howie Met Randy 86 Bez pracy nie ma kasy Bro Money Bro Problems 11.05.2015 15.08.2015 87 Trzech maskoterów The Three Mascot-teers 88 Ucieczka Ze ZłoMiasta Escape From Scrap City 18.05.2015 16.08.2015 89 Kosmiczni ziom-boje Space Cow-Bros 90 Bajer w Norrisville The Fresh Principal of Norrisville High 01.06.2015 17.08.2015 91 Przepowiednia miecznika The Prophecy of Hat Sword 92 Walka o imprezę Fake Fight For Your Life 08.06.2015 18.08.2015 93 McKubełbusters McCluckerbusters 94 Niech jedzą fryciastka Let Them Eat Cake Fries 15.06.2015 19.08.2015 95 Rajski klub ninjy Club Ninja-dise 96 Śmierdząca akcja To Smell and Back 22.06.2015 20.08.2015 97 Wielkie kłopoty w Małym Norrisville Big Trouble in Little Norrisville 98 Zwycięzca zgarnia kulę Winner Takes Ball 27.07.2015 21.08.2015 99 Wszystko dobre, co się dobrze toczy Ball's Well That Friends Well 100 Kategoria:Strona główna